How it all started
by McAbbyPhanTivashipper13
Summary: Tony was upset about his partner Kate's death. Ziva is there to comfort him and one thing leads the other. Tiva


my Fan fiction

the rain was falling..  
the rain was falling hard...  
Gibbs was offering to get people coffee..  
Mcgee wasn't on his computer..  
Abby wasnt wearing her black lipstick..  
While Tony was tailing Ziva, the firey mossad agent, and all he could think about was Kate.. she was like a sister to him, part of the family.. now she was gone.. that bastard Ari took her life.. He was going to pay.. if it was the last thing Tony did.. thats why he's tailing Ziva. She obviously has some connection with him, and he is going to find it out..

Tony was staring into the rain thinking about Kate, trying to keep the tears back when the doors opened.. out stepped Ziva, her hair still damp from her swim and tied back and she was holding two cups of coffee. 'Here' she said and gave one of the cups to Tony.. 'But how did you?-' he started to say but she cut him off ' I knew you were following me since we left the navy yard' Tony processed his thoughts for a second.. usually he would come back with a cheesy pick up line, but he was depressed so faced the other way and sipped his coffee. 'what is wrong?' Ziva had walked in front of him, she had a concerned look on her face.. 'my partner.. Kate...' he began but couldnt continue. Ziva knew what had happened so tried to continue for him. 'Tony, i know the pain of losing a member of your family.. especially when they have been murdered.. the best thing to do now is focus all your energy on trying to catch the murderer' at that Tony turned his head to face her for the first time, he could see the pain in her face, that she truly did understand.. 'she was right in front of me' Tony whispered Ziva looked up, he had tears in his eyes 'her blood was all over me' when he said that he put his head down and wiped his eyes, she could see how difficult this was for him 'Tony..' Ziva began in such a gentle caring voice it made Tony look her in the face. She looked into his eyes and wiped the tears from his cheeks. She then leaned in for a hug, she didnt push anything but just simply held her arms out and took a step closer.  
Tony thought for a moment but then accepted the hug. Oh how it made him feel better, just her face pressed up in his neck, the smell of her hair. After they pulled away from the hug she said 'Do you need a ride home?' he looked over at his car across the street. He only lived a few blocks away, he would walk to it in the morning. 'yeah, sure' he replied in a hoarse voice. She smiled and gestured him to follow her. As they walked to her car Tony stayed a few paces behind her. She gave him a strange feeling for sure but he couldnt quite work it out. So he tried to avoid getting to close. They got into her car and she turned on the radio.  
Gentle music played while they drove in silence, Tony occasionally speaking to tell her where to go. 'It will get better you know' Ziva said softly and patted his knee. Tony looked at her, her beautiful face. All of a sudden he felt reasurred that everything was actually going to be okay.

They arrived at his apartment. They both stepped out of the car but Ziva only took a few steps away from her car. 'Thanks Ziva' Tony started looking into her beautiful brown eyes, they were sparkling in the moonlight. 'I really appreciate the comfort you gave me, and your right i need to focus my energy on tracking down that son of a bitch'. he reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She gazed into his eyes with a loving, caring gaze to show she was there, when he grabbed her hand she felt the butterflies in her stomach rising up causing a lump in her throat, all she could do was simply smile back at him. Still holding her hand he noticed how nervous she was around him and how nervous he was around her. So with that he said 'goodnight Ziva' he meant to turn around and walk into his building but he couldn't bring himself to unlock his eyes from hers, they were both staring passionatley into eachothers eyes when ot of no where Ziva pulled him into a kiss, Tony hesitated for a moment but then responded. Her lips felt so soft against his, he could feel the passion in her kiss, it made him feel butterflies he broke the kiss in need for air and they looked into eachothers eyes, nothing but fire and passion. 'Do you wanna come up to my place?' he asked breathlessly. Ziva's eyes widened as she nodded her head and with that they were both headed up to his apartment.

Holding hands they ran up the back stairwell of the building feeling like teenagers again. Tony opened his door took off his coat and threw it onto the sofa, he heard the door close behind him and saw ziva's coat land on top of his, he turned around and Ziva put both arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Tony responded immediately his hands were now wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss had so much fire and passion, Tony felt Ziva's tongue demanding entrance and he parted his lips and let Ziva's tongue explore his mouth. They were now moving towards the bedroom still locked onto eachother. Ziva knew Tony was only doing this to make himself feel better about Kate... She did really like him but didn't want a one night stand if she were to be with tony she would want him to return his feelings and be in a relationship.. she meant to break the kiss, be strong and leave but she was weak, his hands on her skin his lips on her neck... she couldnt seem to bring herself to stop, so she just carried on. They were on the bed now, Tony had threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her and continued to kiss and suck her neck leaving little purple marks. A small moan escaped Ziva's lips. The next thing she knew Tony was led on the bed and she was sat on top of him. He pulled her down into a kiss. When the kiss broke she was un-buttoning his shirt when she realised what she was doing is wrong. 'Tony..' Ziva began the emotion in her voice hard to recognise so tony sat up realising this was serious 'I know the only reason your doing this is to get over the loss of Kate..' Tony put his head down at the mention of her name 'Please understand, trust me Tony i wanted this to happen as much as you did but i feel i'm taking advantage of you and im not that kind of girl' Tony lifted his head to level with Ziva's. He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek with his hand and gently grazed her cheekbone with his thumb. 'Thank you Ziva, please dont think this was just to get over Kate because it wasnt.. I do like you Ziva your beautiful, and kind and wonderful and im glad you stopped this, I would much rather have respect for you instead of one night with no strings attached' Ziva could see Tony was struggling with his words so she leaned in and gently kissed him, she then got up off the bed and went to get her coat and shoes. Tony came into the living room just as Ziva got to the door. 'Dont i at least get a goodbye?' Tony asked with that smile of his. She smiled back and said at almost a whisper 'Goodbye Tony' with that she turned around and left leaving Tony alone in his apartment.

A few days later

The team were finally getting back to how they used to be Gibbs was back to being well Gibbs, McGee was back doing his McGeeky thing and Abby was back to her usual goth music and caf-pow's. Although you could tell that everyone wasnt 100% back. They may never be. Kate was gone and is never coming back. But Tony had to think positive. Ari was where he belonged - in the ground - and everyone was smiling again. Then the elevator doors opened and in walked in someone who the team never thought they would see again. Escorted in by the new madam director Jenny Shepard was Ziva. 'Special Agent Gibbs I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of your team, Miss Ziva David' Everyone's mouth dropped open. Abby's smile turned into a scowl, McGee looked bewildered Gibbs was giving 'the look' to the director and Ziva looked around the room and stopped at Tony who had his usual 'DiNozzo smile' on his face. Gibbs went to speak to the director in private. Ziva stood in the middle of the squad room. She looked around at her new co-workers faces. Ziva went and sat at Kates desk. Abby scoffed in disgust and was just about to say something when McGee jumped up and covered her mouth. Abby rolled her eyes and stormed off to her lab. 'I'm just going to see if Abby's okay..' Mcgee said then chased after her. Ziva turned to Tony who still had that smile on his face, which Ziva had grown to love. 'What?' Ziva asked after another minute of him smiling at her like that.' Nothing, nothing, I was just gona say its good we didn't sleep together' Tony said that smile never leaving his face. 'Why?' Ziva asked confused. 'Gibbs has a rule about that' Tony explained sarchastically. 'Rule about what DiNozzo?' Gibbs said walking to his desk. Tony's face dropped into a very serious look.  
'Just telling Ziva about your rules boss' Tony answered quickly'. 'Oh and what rule was that DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked a slight smile on his face. 'Rule 7 boss' Tony answered very quickly to quickly to remember what it was. Ziva was listening to this conversation with great intrest and amusment. 'What is that rule then?' Gibbs asked now amusment on his face 'Never screw over your partner?' Tony replied slowly. 'Always be specific when you lie DiNozzo'. Gibbs stood up and Tony tensed waiting for the headslap but Gibbs walked straight past. Tony relaxed and smiled 'I thought he was going to-' Tony started but Gibbs came up behind him and headslapped him. 'Its no fun when you know its coming' Gibbs said then walked of smiling leaving tony with an embarassed look on his face and ziva laughing. 


End file.
